Vehicles (e.g., trucks) have made transporting items much easier than before. One issue with transporting items using a vehicle is securing the items to the vehicle without causing damage to the vehicle and/or to the items being transported. Protective equipment that does not lock to the vehicle creates a risk of theft of the protective equipment.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.